Bastion Dondarrion
Bastion Dondarrion is the Lord of Blackhaven and Warden of the Southmarches, bordering Dorne. Biography Bastion Dondarrion, firstborn son to Manfred and Desmera Dondarrion, was born in the year 266A.A. He came into the world during one of the fiercest storms the marches have ever seen. Some said this foretold the coming of one of the greatest Dondarrions to ever come since the first of his family line and they were right. Throughout his youth, before becoming a squire, he would travel the marches with his father meeting with other Lords. Unknowingly that time he spent with other marchers would foster his love for his homeland and his desire to protect it. His youth was spent mainly between Nightsong and Blackhaven. This is where he met his cousin and childhood friend Ben Caron. In his time between the fortresses of Blackhaven and Nightsong, he often spoke with the Maesters asking how they were constructed and different fortifications that were made. This is where he learned engineering which he would put forth to use in his own castle. He squired under his own father Manfred till he was 17 and was knighted. He learned basic swords, archery and riding as all marcher lords would. Being the guardian of the Boneway, he learned how to fortify the castle in case armies marched up from Dorne as all Dondarrions have since the battle of Blackhaven. Growing up he often spent time with Evelyn Dondarrion. He had a fondness for her, he would often sneak her swords to spar with. It gravely upset him when she was declared a traitor and subsequently died. In the year 290 the entirety of the Stormlands went to war and Bastion served directly under his father as a commander. Only 24 he was quite a sight to behold and he held an air of authority about him. He spoke slowly to those around him, not in a demeaning way but more of a domineering was as he enunciated every word and held intense eye contact with those around him. His troops were inspired, fellow commanders impressed and his father proud. He was becoming a great tactician. During this time he took an arrow to the chest and one lowly farmer from Harvest Hall, named Criston saved his life in the midst of battle. He fought off several reachmen to get to Bastion, whom at this point was surrounded by the Blackguard. He stabilized Bastion and got him healed within the week. Criston never left his side after and was even knighted at the conclusion of the war. In the year 292, his father fell in combat. Bastion sensed the turn of the tides in favor of his enemy so he took up his fathers sword lightning, rallied his troops and lead his troops to a victory. It was his greatest victory yet greatest loss in the same day. With the Claw and Dusklands conquered, Bastion returned to Blackhaven to take up the mantle of Lord and Warden of the Southmarches. Through the subsequent years of peace, Bastion enjoyed his time with his children and beloved wife Selyse Dondarrion née Durrandon. Considered as one of the greatest beauties of Westeros, Bastion was completely enamored by her. They bore 3 children together already and are expecting a fourth on the way. The peace would not last though. King Durrandon called his arms to wage war on the Kingdom of the Greenbelt against Bastions council. The war was bloody and ended up in a stalemate, due to supply lines being cut by the Brotherhood without Banners, a mistake Bastion did not see coming. His command of the rearguard did end up saving countless lives however as they were forced to retreat back up the Boneway. Bastion now resides in Blackhaven having a council with the other marcher lords. His son Renly squires for King Durrandon while his twin sister Tyana sits in court. Bastions son Rodrik squires for Bastion and Selyse is currently with child. Timeline 266: Bastion is born 272: Bastion tours around the Marches with his father Manfred, often stopping at Nightsong to visit his friend and cousin Ben Caron 274-283: Bastion squires for his father Manfred Dondarrion 276: Betrothal to Selyse Durrandon 282: Marriage to Selyse 283: Birth of Renly and Tyana 286: Birth of Rodrik 290: Bastion heads to war in the Riverlands 292: Manfred dies and Bastion becomes Lord/Warden 296: Bastion goes to war against the Bloodroyals 297: Bastion serves as commander of the Storm Army rear guard and played a huge part in the survival of Storm forces in the war against Yronwood by being a brilliant commander 298: Selyse is pregnant Family tree http://www.familyecho.com/?p=START&c=bxlefjt3hi&f=584612952728592798 Notable NPCs Jonos Storm, age 28, bodyguard to Bastion, member of the Blackguard and bastard cousin to Bastion, Archetype-Warrior (Two Handed) Jon Dondarrion, age 46, commander of the Blackguard and uncle, Archetype-General Benjin Dondarrion, age 18, Distant cousin/ son of Kirth, Archetype-Trader Kirth Dondarrion, age 50, Castellan of Blackhaven and distant cousin, Archetype-Castellan Criston of Harvest Hall, age 33, Knight of the Blackguard and friend of Bastion, Archetype-Medic Renly Dondarrion, age 15, heir to Blackhaven and squire to King Durrandon Tyana Dondarrion, age 15, daughter of Bastion Rodrik Dondarrion, age 10, son and squire of Bastion Selyse Dondarrion née Durrandon, age 30, wife of Bastion Marsella Dondarrion, age 28, sister of Bastion Category:House Dondarrion Category:Stormlander